Moonlit sky
by lil secret
Summary: AU. It's confusing. 5 years in the future Max meets a Max and Alec, who bring hope to her. MA, ML
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Dark Angel does not belong to me although I wish it did. It belongs to Fox and Cameron and those other people up there.  
  
AN: Please review. This is one chapter which took me absolutely ages to write. Helpful criticism or whatever it's called always helpful.  
  
  
  
The slick pavement glistened under the moonlit sky, the absence of stars forgotten as Max walked along the familiar path to the space needle. Bathed in moonlight she looked every bit the huntress she was. Her raven hair flew behind her as a cold breeze blew her way. Lost deep in her mind, Max barely felt the chill of the autumn wind. Her only thought was to get to the space needle. To her sanctuary. But she didn't get very far; the familiar beeping of her pager stopped her mid stride. Cursing herself for not leaving it at the apartment, she looked down to read the message. 'Logan. Where are you?????' Sighing Max changed her direction and headed home, deciding that she'd visit the needle another time.  
  
Max entered the apartment as quietly as her cat like grace allowed her. She had taken the long way home, letting her mind wander over the last five years as she walked through the dark streets of Seattle. Memories both good and bad swam before her eyes, one mingling into another and then another. Until it became difficult to make out where one started and where one ended.  
  
Shaking her head to clear the images which clouded her mind, Max started walking silently away from the entrance, heading towards the bedroom. The door was ajar as if in wait for her return, silently beckoning her forward. But instead of walking straight through, she stood in the doorway, leaning against the side, while staring at the sleeping form in front of her. He was lying on his side facing away from the window, which was letting in rays of light through the cracks in the blinds. The silvery beams gave a wispy effect through the whole room, almost like a mist. The darkness sculpted his face, taking nothing of the pain and worry which marred his strong features. Even in sleep he wasn't content, the constant worry he felt for her overcame his need in getting any real rest. Tears which threatened to fall were wiped away quickly as she stood in the shadows watching. After a few minutes she shook her head once again, and then moved towards the bed on which Logan slumbered. Max silently kicked off the shoes she wore and slipped under the covers beside him, not bothering to change her clothes. Max leaned against the back of his neck, letting his warmth seep through her and waited for sleep to claim her.  
  
***  
  
Max stood under the large doorway, its huge wooden frame towering above her, while its hand carved doors flung open at both sides of her. Tightening her hold on the white bouquet, she patiently waited for the music to begin. A thin white veil hung from the diamond tiara on her head obscuring her perfect vision. The silk gown she wore was elegantly simple, yet enhanced her physical beauty, following every curve of her lithe form. Butterflies danced in her stomach as her nerves got the better of her. Max cursed herself inwardly for ever allowing herself to be subjected to this, why couldn't she have had a small wedding? Because she wanted a fairy tale ending like she always dreamed. Gripping the bouquet tighter, Max waited for her cue as the music began.  
  
It felt like an eternity as Max walked along the path of rose petals which filled the aisle, leading the way towards the altar. Compliments and murmurs of agreement could be heard from the guests on both sides of her. Max couldn't help but smile nervously. When she finally reached the altar, he was facing away from her, his strong back and broad shoulders looking near perfect in the black tux.  
  
Max's breath caught in her chest as he turned to face her, the nervous butterflies seemed to have flown to her throat. But instead of the excitement she expected to feel at the sight of his face, she felt an odd sense of disappointment. Her smile wavered as she gazed in to his deep blue eyes, before falling altogether. His smile didn't melt her at the sight; even his good natured ploy at her being finally here didn't bring a smile. All her nervous jitters were replaced with dread and regret. Max couldn't believe it, she finally had what she'd been waiting for but it didn't mean anything to her. The fairy tale wedding with her prince charming didn't do anything, except fill her with the knowledge that she wasn't normal, that she was different. As the priest started the ceremony, Max could barely keep her control. The urge to run, to escape and evade was almost over powering but her feet wouldn't listen, they were cemented to the floor. A lump formed in her throat, her eyes filled with tears as she realised that it was too late. She had lost her chance, she had lost him.  
  
Max turned her head and faced the priest, her eyes wandering unconsciously to the fire exit at the far left of him.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here on this auspicious occasion to mark the joining of two souls, who after trials of there love have managed to defeat all which stood on there way. Do you Logan Cale take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do" he smiled nervously, his hand reaching out to hers and squeezed it slightly.  
  
"And do you, Max Guevera take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I. I." Max stammered, barely being able to let out a few words. She laughed nervously, belying her fear, and tried again, "let's finish this bitch. I do"  
  
Logan laughed in relief beside her and squeezed her hand lightly again. As comforting as this action was, Max realised the severity of her answer, how could she do this? To this wonderful man who loved her. How could she lie to him and say that she loved him? It was wrong and unfair to him, to her, to his love, to her love. She lived this lie too long, she had to go, get out of this fantasy.  
  
"If anyone has any objections to this blessed union may you speak now or forever hold your peace?"  
  
The lump in her throat grew, as Max tried to think of a way to speak, to object. But she couldn't, her mouth wouldn't let her. Her eyes began to fill with hot tears at the futility of the situation. Her dry throat constricted as she swallowed. She was just about to try again when a blinding flash of light caught her eye. It was coming from the fire exit on the far left of the priest.  
  
Max whipped her head towards the door, so fast that her white veil fell unceremoniously in a heap beside her feet. Not bothering to pick it up, Max began to walk towards the door, towards the light. She didn't even think about what she was doing, her body moved as if on instinct. She had to get closer, she had to go faster. Her feet sped up and she was running, her train flowing behind her like a snake.  
  
The door opened slowly before Max even got half way. Inside stood a silhouette of a man, with light seeping in around him, he looked every bit an angel in disguise. Her angel. Max's heart raced in her chest, she watched with fascination as the man took a step out from the doorway. She was standing completely still, Logan and the wedding forgotten somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, somewhere so far she couldn't even see them if she turned around.  
  
Darkness surrounded her like a blanket, chilling her to the bone, only the light kept her warm. Max knew who it was even before he stepped towards her. His scent filled her nose, evoking feelings she never knew she could possess. She smiled at him. He was standing there with his hands in his jean pockets, looking as calm and collected as ever. His face fell into a playful smirk, as he watched her move gracefully towards him. Max was laughing she was both nervous and relieved with Alec's arrival. Did this mean that she still had a chance? That she could tell him the truth? Did he even love her or was this just a game to him? Was he really the love of her life? Was she making a mistake?  
  
Max never got to answer these questions as fear gripped her chest. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She tried to run towards Alec but she didn't seem to go anywhere. Max could feel her feet moving but he was moving out of reach. Max threw the bouquet she was holding, the once beautiful ruby red roses had blackened and died in her hands. Looking down at her hands, she realised that the thorns had cut her hands, droplets of crimson fell to the ground, rippling upon impact, but she didn't feel the pain. Max tried even harder pushing herself to the limit until it felt like time had stood still.  
  
The darkness which had surrounded her started to seep through to the light like smog, consuming everything in its path but somehow the light deflected it, pushing it away, pushing her away. Max tried to speak, to move her lips but the words died in her mouth. A scream followed as she realised that Alec wasn't alone. Something was with him, someone dangerous. Before she could even warn Alec of the danger, he looked up at her in surprise, fear marring his beautiful features. A stain of blood grew on his shirt, on his heart. Max tried to reach out to him but she only felt the darkness around her. Alec stumbled forward, his legs giving out from under him as he fell forward. A pool of crimson grew under him where he lay motionless.  
  
Max screamed again, hot scalding tears fell torturously down her cheek, she tried to run towards him but again it was hopeless. Her heart hammered in her chest, she felt like she was going to explode with the pain of losing him. Then she saw him, his large, menacing figure towering above the fallen transgenic. A look of utter contempt filled his hard features as he looked down at her. His ugly face creased into what could only be seen as a smile by his kind.  
  
White.  
  
The one person she hated more than Lydecker. The one person she'd love to kill with her bare hands if she could. His menacing laugh caused her to shudder. The pain of losing Alec was still raw in her mind, tears she tried so hard to hold back flowed freely. Sobbing so hard, her whole body shuddered with them. Losing all hope, Max fell on to her knees. Her head bowed, she waited for her fate, death was far better than this. The darkness surrounded her again, this time there was no light to hold it back and Max was lost in its abyss.  
  
* * * Max's eyes flew open in fear. The same dream. No matter how hard she tried to forget, it wouldn't let her. Her eyes squinted as she looked around the room. It was still dark. She had only slept for a couple of hours and yet it felt like a whole lifetime. Groggily she moved from the bed, trying not to disturb Logan as he slept peacefully beside her. Max wouldn't be able to sleep now, so she walked out of the bedroom towards her favourite part in the apartment, the window which over looked the rest of Seattle. She could even see the Space Needle from this spot. Hugging her knees closer to herself, Max watched the droplets of rain which trickled down the window pane, before pooling at the bottom. Lost in thought, Max barely felt the slight tremor from beneath her, only the sounds of the glass vibrating on the table alerted her to it. Getting up slowly, she moved towards the main bedroom.  
  
A scream and a crash from one of the guest rooms stopped her mid stride. She distinctly heard a muffled voice speaking and then an apology. The tremor which had swept through the room had stopped now, only the voices coming from the room showed that anything was different. Max walked through to the room and opened the door as quietly as she could. What she saw froze her on the spot.  
  
"Oh come on Maxie, it's not like I saw you, I didn't exactly say to myself, hey lets fall on Max because she's so comfy"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past you" the female voice muttered.  
  
"Now Maxie that hurts, how could you think that?"  
  
"Shut up. Okay just shut up. We don't even know where the fuck we are and you're still rabbiting on"  
  
"Tsk tsk Maxie. Mind your language, now what would Logan think if he heard you use language like that? Hmm"  
  
"Alec I'm warning you. I don't want to hear another word about Logan"  
  
"Kay. Chill. I was just sayin' . Fine jeez."  
  
"I can't believe we don't know where we are"  
  
"Au contraire, my dear little Maxie. You don't know where we are. I on the other know exactly where we are"  
  
"Oh really? Then please, educate"  
  
"Oh come on Max. You telling me that none of this room looks familiar?"  
  
"What the hell are you on about Alec? Have you completely lost it? If I knew, would I be...Oh god we're at Logan's!"  
  
"Yup. Now how bout we ask him what the hell just. Uh Max"  
  
"What now?"  
  
The two intruders stared at the figure in the doorway. She was standing there, her eyes wide with surprise and confusion.  
  
  
  
AN: I've finally finished so yay.  
  
Please R+R 


	2. chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Dark Angel does not belong to me although I wish it did. It belongs to Fox and Cameron and those other people up there.  
  
AN: Please review. This chapter took me absolutely ages to write( I know every chapter takes me ages to write but you know what I mean). Helpful criticism or whatever it's called always helpful. Sorry about taking so long, every time I started my mind would go blank. So sorry, but thank you everyone who reviewed.  
  
Before I forget, I have something you should know, it's confusing, but it'll be clearer later on in the fic, the bit where it says "one day earlier" in the AU, is actually 5 years earlier to the time where the three transgenics are now. This means that the AU is set just after the FN, while this place is 5 years after the seize is over. I know I should use dates but I've only just thought of this and I don't want to change the first chapter. Okay I've just re read what I've just written and it don't make much sense but hopefully it will make enough.   
  
They sat silently, neither of the four wanting to start the conversation, Logan cleared his throat once in a while as if to start speaking before thinking better of it. It had been an hour since the three transgenics met; only the entrance of the bleary-eyed Logan brandishing an old hockey stick had managed to bring them out of their daze. His hair was ruffled from sleep and sticking up all over the place. Although comical as it was, only Alec found it amusing, it seemed that even here Max had no sense of humour, Maxes. Damn, this was confusing. He really needed to find a name for them, I suppose Max junior is out the question, Alec thought wryly.  
  
"So. You're really Max," Logan asked, hesitating slightly, for the fifth time. It seemed he still thought that this was a dream, a hallucination of some sort.  
  
"I guess. I don't think I've changed my name in the last ten minutes" Max laughed nervously.  
  
"Sorry. This is just. Wow." Logan answered, smiling slightly.  
  
"Yeah. So." Max began, not really intending to say any more.  
  
"So." Logan answered before lapsing into silence.  
  
Alec rolled his eyes at their short exchange, as if he didn't get enough of this at home, he could hear them now, be careful. Except this wasn't home and that certainly wasn't Logan, well the Logan he knew. What would Eyes Only think of his dear little Maxie making goo goo eyes at another man?  
  
He knew he should say something, anything, it was his job. 'Course the pay was crap and the consequences were often painful than not, Alec thought wryly as he rubbed the back of his head unconsciously, but he was the Smart Alec. It was expected. Yet every time he tried, something would hold him back. Even Max and Logan's oh so profound exchange did nothing to help, every time he had a witty remark at the tip of his tongue, the look in her eyes would hold him back. There was something there he did not want to see. Not that her eyes weren't beautiful, they were. They were the exact replica of Max's, so of course they were. It was just that they held something of infinite sadness, a loss of something. The only time he'd ever seen that in those eyes, well, his Maxie's, was when she told him about Ben. Yet, even then, it wasn't as strong as it was here; at least those eyes had life. These just looked dead. He couldn't stand it; he had to say something, anything to get her out of those thoughts that haunted her.  
  
Fortunately, Alec was saved the trouble. Max, who'd been sitting there quietly for quite some time, decided that she was bored. And not only that, she was confused and did she mention bored.  
  
"As much as I'd love to sit here watching paint dry, I wanna know why I'm sitting here watching paint dry". Max stated as she sat arms crossed. Finally realising that no one had asked the important questions, it seemed even Manticore brains got distracted.  
  
"What's the last thing you remember" Logan inquired, his mind already ticking over the facts as she relayed the events that had pulled her into this mess.  
  
***  
  
1 day earlier in AU  
  
Space Needle  
  
Max sat on the old building staring at the remains of the broken city. She knew she shouldn't be here, especially with everything that happened in Jam Pony and the on going seize in TC, but she needed to come here, if nothing but to think. Course she'd broken her own rule about leaving Terminal City, but rules were made to be broken and anyway she was leader therefore she had privileges. Yeah right, the only reason she could do this was that Logan had some vital information regarding the Familiars and more importantly White. Since she had sent him with Sketchy and OC out of TC, it meant she had to go to him. She would have used the video link except there had been some wiring problems in TC and it seemed important when he had called.  
  
Sighing, she looked down at her watch and realised she was late. Logan would be worried sick at Joshua's old house. Crap, he's probably got the rest of TC in panic mode by now. Scrambling up from her perch on the Space needle, she headed off to Logan's as quickly and carefully as she could; the dome was slick from the evening rain and Max really did not want to dangle from the edge or worse fall to her death with no one to help her. In her mad dash, Max did not register the body in front of her until it was too late; her well-placed foot slipped beneath her as her lithe form crashed into the well-built frame of Alec. Instinctively she grabbed his arm with her left hand, while Alec had his arm under her waist to stop her from falling.  
  
They stood there, like that, for a few seconds while Max tried to piece her head together. Blinking away the daze which had had fallen over her, Max tried to make sense of her present position. A pair of worried hazel eyes peered down at her as she looked up through the haze.  
  
"Hey you okay down there...Max?" Alec asked his voice filled with worry; it was not like Max to stay still for so long, especially with him in close proximity.  
  
"What...? "Her eyes widened as she looked into his eyes. For some reason she felt weak, as if her legs would give out beneath her if she tried to stand. Max figured it was because he had taken her by surprise and not because Alec was so close, she could feel his warm breath caress her face, causing tingles up and down her spine. And certainly not because his hand was touching a piece of her exposed skin, making her feel all warm and gooey inside. Gooey? Where the hell did that come from? Is it even a word?  
  
Max stood up abruptly from her position as she realised where her thoughts were leading to, causing Alec to step back to avoid her head banging into his, but having to keep hold of her in case she fell again.  
  
"Get your freakin' hands off me!" Max spat out as she tore herself away from him, disgusted with herself for thinking about Alec in that context. A flicker of hurt crossed Alec's face but a mask of indifference quickly replaced it as he put his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Hello to see you too" Alec replied sarcastically, taking a step back in case she decided to return to her normally violent self.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Max asked, as she stared him in her classic hand on hip pose, after finally realising that his presence here meant that he had broken TC's rules.  
  
"I thought I'd come here to watch the sunset, I hear it's beautiful this time of year" Alec stated sarcastically.  
  
"Alec the sun set hours ago and unless you're planning to pitch camp here and wait for tomorrow, I suggest you tell me the real reason".  
  
"Sunset, sunrise. Same thing" Alec shrugged, putting his cold hands into his jean pockets and looked past her towards the city.  
  
Max rolled her eyes at him. Typical. It's too much to expect a straight answer from him. Turning her back towards him she, she stood watching the city as it slept through the darkness of the night. They stood there for a few minutes. Both so lost in their own that they almost forgot of the others presence.  
  
"Uh Max. Don't you have somewhere to be like.? Oh an hour ago? Alec asked as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh shit! Logan" Max couldn't believe she forgot about him again. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Max was just about to barrel past him when his next words stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Yeah Logan. The man you're supposedly in love with" Alec said sarcastically as he continued to stare at the city.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Max stopped in her tracks as she rounded on him. Her eyes glowed dangerously as she stared at him. How dare he question her feelings for Logan? Especially when I'm having doubts. Max closed her for a few seconds while taking a deep breath. She then stared calculatingly at Alec, as she waited for his reply.  
  
"Nothing" Alec replied not bothering to look at her.  
  
"It's not 'nothing'. You wouldn't have said it if it was 'nothing'" Max ground out between clenched teeth.  
  
"Max why'd you lie to Logan? I thought after the hand holding fest you'd have ran back to him with open arms. Metaphorically speaking of course." Alec tilted his head towards her, his eyes holding something Max couldn't place. Was that bitterness in his voice?  
  
"Alec.I don't know what you mean" Max looked away from him, her hair shielding her face away from his probing gaze.  
  
"Max, why did Logan call me at least 10 times in the last hour asking for you? I mean it's not like I'm your keeper or anything. Why should I know where you are?"  
  
"Alec I ." Max tried to explain but she did not know what to say. Therefore, she did the only thing she could think of.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you question my intentions? I did what I had to, to keep Logan safe. I had no other choice, it's not like I want to."  
  
"Fine, you know what fine. Do what you want! But it better not interfere with my." Alec began, but Max interrupted him.  
  
"Bimbo laying. Don't worry pretty boy it won't 'interfere'" Max rolled her eyes at him, but could not help from smiling at his easy acceptance. "Jus' don't you know, with Logan".  
  
"I know the drill. Speakin' of Logan aren't you meant to be meeting him?" Alec stated, amused that she'd forgotten him again so quickly.  
  
Max groaned inwardly. Shit! He's gonna kill me. She tried to walk as nonchalantly as possible, but failed miserably as she realised he knew that she had forgotten Logan, while he hadn't.  
  
"You coming with?" Max asked, expecting him to refuse now that his job had been done. However, deep down hoping that he would tag along, if only to look convincing for Logan.  
  
"You have to ask?" Alec smirked following her lead. Max however stopped walking and tilted her head towards him with a smile.  
  
"What about your sunset? I hear it's beautiful this time of year." Max asked.  
  
"Sunrise don't you mean Maxie."  
  
"Whatever" She rolled her eyes at him. Always the smart ass.  
  
"Eh. You seen one you seen'em all." Alec shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
Max shook her head at his answer and continued walking down the Space Needle with Alec close behind.  
  
Once outside of the Space Needle, Max walked to where she had hidden her black Ninja motorcycle, while Alec went across the street to his. By the time Max had started her bike, Alec was already waiting for her. A smug smile graced his lips as he watched her.  
  
"Slow poke" was all he said.  
  
"We'll see" was her answer before she gunned her bike and roared off down the street, leaving only a cloud of smoke in her wake. Alec waited for all about two seconds before chasing after her. A feral smile touching his lips. Well what d'ya know. It's a good ol' fashioned road race.  
  
  
  
AN: Okay I've finished, but this is only half of chapter 2 as I wanted to have all of the story leading up to the meeting of the three transgenics all in one chapter, but I was taking too long. So I've decided to post this part.  
  
Please R+R 


End file.
